


Untitled PWP

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Ryden, ryden smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Ryan. Orgasm denial. Ryden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: you should probably get out of here if you got here by googling yourself. Fair warning. I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC. IT'S NOT REAL. IT NEVER HAPPENED.

"You're such a slut." Ryan smirked up at Brendon from where he was laying comfortably on his stomach between Brendon's thighs on their huge king size bed. His feet were clad in the black thigh highs that Brendon loved and crossed at the ankles. Brendon loved it when Ryan wore lingerie. Ryan had been tormenting his slave boy with constant edging and Brendon was looking beyond desperate.

"Master, please can I come?"

"Why would I let you come and ruin all this work of keeping you in denial?"

Brendon made a pathetic noise at Ryan's answer. He knew Ryan was bluffing but he couldn't help it. They weren't master and slave outside of sex and a lot of the time during sex they weren't master and slave. Ryan only played the role of Brendon's master some of the time when he felt like it because Ryan enjoyed having his extremely sexy boyfriend pound him into the mattress until he came so hard he couldn't think straight just a little bit more. This tended to be a rare treat for Brendon, Ryan acting as his dom, and Ryan always let Brendon come at the end of sex like this but still, even though the constant edging from Master Ryan was one of Brendon's favorite games in bed, and he was so happy that Ryan agreed to try it years before, that didn't mean it didn't cause him intense sexual frustration.

"Aw. Poor little slut. Would it help if I let you suck me off again? No? I guess I'll just have to suck on your cock some more then."  
With an evil smile, Ryan popped the head of Brendon's flushed red erection into his mouth. Brendon began to pant almost instantly and he began to involuntarily squirm when Ryan began bobbing his head over the entire length of his dick and stare at him with the biggest set of innocent eyes he could manage. It was a routine that they had that Ryan would make Brendon blow him before his edgings. It prepped Brendon for all the teasing he was going to get from his master and thinking about it while sucking Ryan's cock made him so hard he almost couldn't stand it and it made Ryan come extremely hard thinking about how sexy Brendon was soon going to look, all laid out on the bed naked and begging him to come. It also gave Ryan the staying power to be able to ignore his own hardness and focus completely on Brendon's pleasure.  
Ryan didn't even get to suck on him for two minutes before Brendon was moaning about how he was going to come.

Ryan pulled his mouth off, leaving Brendon's dick twitching and moist. "You better not." He warned and then he began lazily running his fingertips over Brendon's hard length, enough to cause Brendon pleasure but nowhere near enough to push him over the edge. Ryan had this down to a science.

"Master... I can't... I need to come... Master, please... Please let me come." Brendon whimpered.

"You're so cute when you beg for what you can't have." Ryan teased his boyfriend sweetly. Of course Brendon could have it though. That's what this was all about. Ryan building him up to a massive orgasm. It was all about Brendon's enjoyment for Ryan and the day he stopped enjoying this was the day they stopped doing it. It was that simple. 

"We haven't even been at this for an hour yet and already you're begging for what you're never going to get." Ryan leaned down and nuzzled Brendon's hip for a few seconds and then was looking right at him again. "Now what should we do to you next? Because I am nowhere near done with you. I have something special planned for later but you'll just have to wait and wonder what that is."

"Hmm... I know." Ryan grinned and leaned over the foot of the bed and grabbed their toy box from underneath it. He sat it on one side of Brendon and then was back in his former position lying on his stomach between Brendon's thighs giving him that smile that drove Brendon absolutely crazy. Ryan began to slowly go through his vibrator options, drawing the process out just to mess with Brendon even more. 

"Ooh. Should we do two at once?"

"Master!" Brendon shook his head. "Please... I can't handle two at once. I'll come all over you before you even get them in. Please..."

Ryan shushed him. "Okay I'll be nice. You're so good." He stroked Brendon's hip. "Always worried about not disobeying me. You're so good." Ryan pecked the skin of Brendon's inner thigh.

"But," He said, "this," he held up one of the thickest vibrators they had, the one that they both liked because the silicone it was made out of felt more real than the others, "is going inside of you in a minute."

"After I do this." Ryan tilted Brendon's hips up and pulled his thighs over his shoulders and started eating him there on his stomach.

"Fuck... Ryan!" Brendon gasped. So much for the shower they had earlier during which Brendon sucked Ryan off to start things like he usually did. It wasn't like that wasn't fucked anyway but if Brendon wasn't sweating before (which he was) he was going to be sweaty very soon.

Brendon's hands grasped the sheets as Ryan grabbed his ass and drew him even closer as he got fancy with his tongue. Ryan loved Brendon's ass. He squeezed it as he ate him. He loved Brendon's curves. "You like that huh, baby boy?"

Ryan never tied Brendon up. Brendon knew better than not to keep his hands off his dick. And why would Brendon need to be tied up anyway? He didn't. He enjoyed Ryan's teasing too much to ruin things early.

"I could make you come with just my mouth and my fingers right now if I wanted to." Ryan murmured just because he could as he pulled back and coated his fingers in lubricant.  
Without warning he pushed them in and Brendon's hips reflexively bucked up.

"Ah, ah." Ryan threw his other arm over Brendon to keep them against the mattress. "We wouldn't want any accidents from you fucking my fingers."

Brendon just lay there whimpering, white hot pleasure overwhelming him, not able to move his hips at all as Ryan pushed his fingers against his prostate and licked his entrance. Brendon's dick was dripping badly when Ryan stopped.

"You're making such a mess Brendon." Ryan pulled out his fingers, shaking his head at him. He slicked the vibrator and then began licking the pre come off of Brendon's head and shaft. As he feathered Brendon's corona he started to push the vibrator into his ass.

"Please Master... please... fuck... please. Please. Oh fuck... Ryan... please..." From that point Brendon grew more and more incoherent. That particular vibrator was almost as big as Ryan was. With every inch he babbled more as he was clearly trying to hold back from coming off of the stretch and what Ryan was doing to him. It got even worse when Ryan turned the toy's remote on, making the vibrator buzz to life against Brendon's prostate. Ryan really had to hold Brendon down now so he could continue using his tongue to tease his head.

"Master..." Brendon gasped, truly not able to control himself enough to stay still. "Master... Master, I'm gonna com-"

Ryan pulled his mouth away fast, tapping the vibrator's remote to off, and he squeezed the base of Brendon's erection. "No you're not."

"Fuck..." Brendon whined as his almost orgasm faded away, feeling himself still clenching around the toy inside of him.

"Aw. Too bad." Ryan gazed at him with his taunting honey brown eyes. "Too bad you couldn't come in time. But it's good you didn't. I wouldn't want to have to put you over my lap, would I?"

Brendon felt his dick twitch again. "Master, please..." He pleaded. The truth was that he would have loved to have Ryan pull him over his lap and spank him for a few minutes. He would probably even come off of it and Ryan wouldn't complain about it either. Brendon's ass was made for Ryan to give him an orgasm by smacking it.

When Ryan was sure he had waited long enough for Brendon to not be in the danger zone of coming all over himself at his slightest touch he pushed the remote's button all the way up to the highest setting and was highly amused as he held his boyfriend's hips down. Brendon had completely lost it.

A lot of unintellegible cursing and moaning came from Brendon along with a lot of struggling against Ryan's firm grip on him so he could fuck himself properly on the toy instead of just feeling the thick, vibrating head of it right against his prostate.

"R-Ryan... pl-please... too good... fuck... fuck... please..."

"Please... pl-please... M-Master... pl-please..."

Ryan listened to Brendon go on and on in absolute delight and didn't get bored with it for quite a long time. He didn't get bored with it at all would be more correct to say but he didn't want Brendon coming before he got the chance to do what he had been planning from the beginning so he powered off the toy and watched Brendon attempt to catch his breath. Catching his breath didn't work out too well for Brendon because Ryan would leave the toy inside of Brendon and give him quite a show.

Ryan moved from where he was and lay down next to Brendon. He spread his thin, silk covered thighs, coated his fingers in lube, and pushed them inside of himself. Brendon failed to bite back several whimpers as he watched Ryan scissor his fingers in and out of himself, and moan blissfully.

Ryan threw his head back, breathing labored. Preparing to fuck Brendon always made him remember how hard and needy he actually was. He had to force himself to pull his fingers out of himself only a few minutes later, an act that took so much self-control it was ridiculous. Ryan could have easily came knowing how intently Brendon was watching him and what watching was doing to him.

Ryan threw one leg over Brendon's lower half and straddled his waist.

"I... I love you Ryan." Brendon seemed kind of dumbstruck. It was cute.

"Aw, that's sweet." Ryan kissed Brendon lightly on the corner of his mouth. "But you're going to hate me in about five seconds. Remember how I told you I had something special planned for you?"

Ryan gave him a sly, "I'm so pleased with myself for thinking this up" little smile, rearranged, and began to sink down on Brendon's cock.

Brendon hissed and grabbed him and pushed him all the way down to where he was all the way inside of Ryan's tight heat. Ryan allowed it but gently moved Brendon's hands away from him after Brendon had totally filled him up. Shivers of pleasure went up Ryan's spine from how full he was. It was going to take everything in him not to immediately start fucking himself on Brendon.

His smile grew even bigger when he saw on Brendon's face that Brendon was starting to realize that he wasn't going to move at all and that Ryan's weight was just enough to keep him from being able to thrust up and do anything to satisfy himself. And Brendon tried for about a minute and a half straight, little whines and moans escaping him from the vibrator that was still inside of him pushing against his prostate every time he tried to get a decent upward thrust into Ryan and failed. 

"That's right." Ryan stroked his face. "You're just going to have to sit there. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

Brendon was feeling good. He was feeling so good. He may not have been coming but he was feeling every tight inch of Ryan and it was making him feel amazing.

“What’s the matter? Am I too tight?” Ryan leaned over Brendon and nibbled a little behind his ear and Brendon instantly began to squirm.

"I'm thinking about jerking off on top of you with you inside of me right now." He said lowly into Brendon's ear and Brendon let out a sharp whine at the direct hit against his prostate that he caused himself at the moment. "What do you think?"

"Ryan..." Brendon pleaded desperately.

"Does that mean yes? Okay. If that's what you want." Ryan leaned back to give Brendon a good view. He smirked as he grasped his dick and started jerking it.

"Fuck..." Ryan felt himself clench around his boyfriend in pleasure after not even a minute and a half of touching himself. 

"Fuck, you're so big." He moaned, stroking himself faster, beginning to bliss out.

Brendon was in a way in his own bliss from Ryan's teasing. Brendon’s thighs had gone into spasms from trying to control the urge to move and stay still and not make everything worse for himself.

Soon Ryan had enough of teasing himself on top of Brendon. He needed to get off them both off like now so he repositioned them to where he was on his back and he had pulled Brendon on top of himself. "Fuck me. I need you. I need your cock Bren..."

Who was Brendon not to give Ryan what he wanted? Brendon jerked Ryan's hips closer so he could fuck him as deeply as possible. He leaned over Ryan and began to really pound into his ass.

"Fuck me stupid. Please..." Ryan whined into Brendon's ear, getting impatient. To really give Brendon some initiative, Ryan flicked the button on the vibrator's remote.  
That caught Brendon by surprise. His body kept jerking backward every time Ryan would push down on the toy.

"Brendon! Ooh Brendon!" Ryan pushed his ass down on Brendon's cock, loving the thick drag of it against his prostate.  
Brendon's vision blurred from how good having the vibrator inside of him along with having his cock in Ryan's ass felt. It wouldn't be long for him.   
Panting, he continued to give Ryan everything he had. 

"Bren... I need you to come in me." Ryan whimpered, his muscles clenching.

Brendon was seeing stars as he fucked Ryan's ass while Ryan pushed the vibrator harder into his prostate.

"Please come in me." Ryan whined again. "Please. Please."

Brendon couldn't hold back anymore. He frantically wrapped his hand around Ryan's erection and began jerking him off, earning himself twice the moaning out of Ryan. He rubbed Ryan's cockhead for a few seconds and that was it for Ryan.

Ryan came hard and loudly, throwing his head back and arching his back and grinding his ass down into Brendon's hips. His cum splattered all over he and Brendon's stomachs.  
Brendon had the best orgasm he had had in an entire month not even thirty seconds later from the way Ryan's muscles were clenching around him. He cursed and moaned and it exhausted him as he fucked Ryan through it.

When it was done he was barely able to pull out before he collapsed on top of Ryan. Ryan shut the vibrator off and pulled it out of Brendon while he tried to catch his breath and recover, discarding both it and the remote to the floor.

"It's been a while since I've made you practically black out from an orgasm." Ryan stroked Brendon's hair.

With heavy limbs, Brendon rearranged and pulled Ryan close to him, like Ryan was going to leave him or something.

"Hey, I'm right here." Ryan kissed his jaw. "I'm not leaving."


End file.
